In radiofrequency communications, multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) describes a method of multiplying the capacity of a communications channel using multiple transmission and receiving antennas to exploit multipath propagation. Physical separation of multiple antennas on a communications device can enhance the performance of transmission and reception when the multiple antennas individually experience different environmental influences. For example, a first antenna may experience interference at its placement in the communications device (e.g., from a user's hand), thereby reducing that antenna's performance, whereas a second antenna is placed far enough from the first antenna that it does not suffer from the same interference, thereby experiencing better performance. In combination, such placement diversity can improve the average communication performance of the communications device over a single antenna system or a multi-antenna system having little separate or orientation diversity.